Pit (SSB3DS/WU)
This article contains information on Pit's appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U; other articles for Pit can be found here.'' Pit returns as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where his design and improved moveset are heavily based on his appearance from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Antony Del Rio reprises his role as Pit from Uprising in the English version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U, replacing Lani Minella from Brawl. He is voiced by Minami Takayama in the Japanese version of the game. Differences from Brawl Pit's differences compared to Brawl are mostly visual. Some of his attacks have different animations, and the attacks do not glow yellow; instead, they sparkle gold and blue, the colors of the blades of his bow. Pit now uses the Upperdash Arm in place of the Angel Ring, and the Guardian Orbitars in place of the Mirror Shield. The Wings of Icarus have also been replaced by the Power of Flight, which propels Pit in a straight line in almost any direction the player inputs. Pit can no longer glide like he could in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit has been given a new Final Smash, which is the Three Sacred Treasures. Since Palutena is now a playable character, she no longer appears in Pit's Final Smash. Ranking as a Character Like in the previous installment, Pit is considered easy to use by beginners. However, due to having difficulty in reliably KOing his foes, he currently ranks 24th out of 58 characters. Yet despite his flaws, he now sits three ranks above Dark Pit. Alternate Costumes Moves 'Standard: Ground' 'Smash' 'Standard: Aerial' 'Grab and Throw' 'Dodge' 'Recovery' 'Special' 'Custom Special' 'Final Smash' Quotes Trophy Information Wii U= Pit Pit is the captain of Palutena's royal guard. Despite the wings on his back, Pit needs the Power of Flight from Palutena in order to truly fly. In Smash Bros., he can still get more air than most, with four jumps and a special move that boosts him higher. He has a new reflect move—it protects both sides! Pit (Alt.) Pit's side special Upperdash Arm delivers an uppercut so strong, it can send foes flying for a KO. If you miss and fall off the stage, Pit's up special can bring him soaring back. Another of Pit's specials is Palutena Bow, which fires arrows Pit can aim even after they've left the bow. Three Sacred Treasures The Arrow of Light, the Wings of Pegasus, and the Mirror Shield—three legendary artifacts that Pit once used to defeat the evil Medusa. When you activate Pit's Final Smash, he can use them in this game too! After firing a barrage of different bow attacks, his final shot will cause powerful light pillars to rain down on the battlefield. |-|3DS= Pit Pit is the captain of Palutena's royal guard. Despite the wings on his back, Pit needs the Power of Flight from Palutena in order to truly fly. In Smash Bros., he can still get more air than most, with four jumps and a special move that boosts him higher. He has a new reflect move—it protects both sides! Pit (Alt.) Pit's side special Upperdash Arm delivers an uppercut so strong, it can send foes flying for a KO. If you miss and fall off the stage, Pit's up special can bring him soaring back. Another of Pit's specials is Palutena Bow, which fires arrows Pit can aim even after they've left the bow. Pit (Eggplant) Let's squash a misconception right now—there is nothing worse than being turned into an eggplant. Just lettuce tell you, being hit by an eggplant bomb is humiliating. It leafs you without mushroom to maneuver and also makes you the laughing stalk of your friends. Miscellaneous Idle Poses Pitidle1.JPG|Pit shuffling his feet. Pitidle2.JPG|Pit grabbing the middle of the Palutena Bow. Pitidle3.JPG|Pit disassembling the Palutena Bow. Victory Theme A remixed excerpt from the original Kid Icarus's title theme. Pit shares his victory theme with Palutena. Other Trivia *When Pit obtains the Hammer or Golden Hammer, his swinging animation consists of only two frames, a direct reference to his Mallet animation from the original Kid Icarus. * Pit's model is shown blushing upon being grabbed by an opponent. This trait is shared with Dark Pit. *Like Dark Pit, Pit wears two gloves in his Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U model, despite the fact that he only wears one in Kid Icarus: Uprising. **His Palutena's Guidance portraits show him with only one glove, however. *There appears to be minor differences between Pit and Dark Pit's models, such as Pit having less prominent eyelashes and thicker eyebrows than Dark Pit. Related Links *Pit's SSB3DS/WU page on Smashpedia *[[Palutena (SSB3DS/WU)|Palutena (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] *[[Dark Pit (SSB3DS/WU)|Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U)]] Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U